Here for you
by coranajade
Summary: Set after Escape from Kadavo (The Clone Wars Cartoon) Obi-Wan is hiding his injuries physical and mental from everyone. Anakin knows somethings up but Obi-Wan fobs him off. However there is one person Obi-Wan can't fob off...


Obi-Wan Kenobi lets the door to his assigned quarters on the cruiser close behind him before letting out a long exasperated sigh. Exhausted he just wanted to collapse into a bed as soon as he got on the cruiser but he had to help settle the rescued Togruta, then speak with Master Plo Koon, followed by a holocall with the Council and report on what happened but he left out some of the details regarding his captivity and finally he had to deflect questions from Anakin and Ahsoka about how he is feeling.

Opening the wardrobe, he pulls out a blue shirt and black trousers, not exactly Jedi issue but he can't keep wearing his tattered and bloodied robes. Placing his lightsaber on the bed along with his belt and tunic. The extent of the physical torture he received becomes visible, whip marks cross his back, a burn around his neck from the shock collar and more bruises than he cares to count. Heading into the shower and he just stands there letting the cleansing water flow over him.

Once he is dressed the door chimes. Taking a deep breath and his barriers come back up, he knows who's on the other side. Using the force to unlock the door he calls out "It's open". Anakin walks in and takes in the older Jedi's change of clothes. He smirks, "Looking smart old man. Master Plo, has invited us to join him for dinner"

Obi-Wan groans inwardly but outwardly he smiles, "as long as it's not rations." Anakin squints at him sensing somethings not right. Spotting the tattered robes he looks back to Obi-Wan, concern in his eyes. "Do you need a hand with… anything?" Obi-Wan looks at him like he doesn't know what he is talking about, "Like what?"

Anakin frowns a little bit, _Fine don't tell me but I know somethings up._ "Dinners in ten, don't be late you know how Plo hates people being late." Anakin stares at him for a moment before leaving. Another sigh escapes Obi-Wans lips. Time to avoid more questions and pretend everything is fine. Reach out to the Force for strength he heads out.

Looking at his place and picking at his food he avoids the glares he gets from Anakin as he won't answer him over the bond and the sympathetic looks from the young Ahsoka. _I know something is bothering you Obi-Wan and I'll figure it out eventually so you might as well tell me._ "Master Plo," he tries to distract Anakin and Ahsoka or ignore them whichever works by talking about something else. "Any news on the location of Grievous?"

Plo shakes his head slightly, he had joined them for food but wasn't eating himself until he could get somewhere he can take his mask off. "We have reports of him on opposite ends of the Galaxy and we are unable to investigate all the suspected sightings." Obi-Wan nods pushing some green vegetable across his plate. "I'm certain that the good General is feeding us misinformation in order to prevent us organising an attack against him directly."

"But surely someone could confirm where Grievous is hiding. Someone has to have seen him in order to there to be a sighting?" Ahsoka falling for Obi-Wans misdirection and getting involved in the conversation. Anakin however does not and keeps trying to make eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid not little Soka." Plo clasps his hands in front of him, "All it takes is for one of his people to say they saw him in ear shot of the right authorities, or a ship that may or may not be his." He sighs. "If it was that easy to find him we could have ended this war quickly."

Obi-Wan nods in agreement and decides he has spent enough time too plicate them, "Well if you will excuse me I'd like to get a little rest before we arrive at Coruscant." Sliding his chair back to stands he bows politely and waits until he is out in the corridor to allow his shoulders to slump.

Anakin turns to Plo, "Do you see what I mean? He barely touched his food other than to push it round the plate." Plo nods eyeing the almost full plate where the Jedi Master once sat. "Yes I did notice. He also skirted around talking about what happened to him at the facility with the council and myself." A frown crosses the Kel Dor Jedi Masters face. "We will need to speak to Master Yoda when we return."

"If anyone can get to the bottom of it Master Yoda can." Ahsoka comments but she can tell from her Masters face he is worried about Obi-Wan.

After spending an hour staring at the ceiling Obi-Wan rolls over and curls up trying to sleep. Eventually he drifts off and starts to dream. He is home at the Jedi Temple safe. Pushing open the door to enter his quarters he finds himself back in the facility and Agruss.

Obi-Wan pales stepping back but finds the door is gone, his hand flies up to his neck the slave collar is back on. A Zygerrian guard shoves a shock staff into the collar, Obi-Wan yells out and he falls to his knees. "Did you think you could escape me Jedi slave?" Agruss's hover chair moves over to him. Obi-Wan is breathing heavily, panicked. "no…." Agruss laughs a little, "You tried to run away, you know what happens." Obi-Wan pales falling onto his hands, "No please...forgive me master... Please" he pleads as 10 Togruta people are brought in, his heart breaks. "please spare them. No more die because of me." Agruss grins at the Jedi's begging and signals and the ten Togruta are dropped into fire screaming while Agruss laughs. "Noooo!"

Obi-Wan jerks awake sitting bolt upright, eyes wide. Did he scream? He doesn't know. Soaked in sweat, his hand goes straight to his neck to find nothing there. Drawing on the Force he tries ti control his breathing. There is a knock at the door. He knows it's Anakin and shields himself from him. Another knock harder this time. "Obi-Wan I know you are in there, you are going to have to talk to me some time." There is silence for a few moments that feel like forever to Obi-Wan. "Fine!" He can vaguely hear Anakin muttering as he storms off.

It's another 2 hours before they arrive back at the Jedi Temple. Coming off the shuttle Masters Yoda and Mace Windu waiting for them. "Welcome back." Mace nods to them. "Once you have settled in" He looks at Obi-Wan disapprovingly "and get changed, you are all to report to the council for debriefing" Plo Koon, "I shall come along now and report of the rescue." Mace nods. Yoda is watching Obi-Wan intently and the wounded Jedi can't keep eye contact with the diminutive green Master. He wants to get away from that all seeing gaze, knowing full well there is hardly a Jedi alive who can hide anything from Yoda.

As soon as Plo joins Mace and start walking off in the direction of the Council Chambers, Yoda follows and it is all Obi-Wan can do not to let out a sigh of relief. He spots Anakin heading to him and he calls over, "I'll see you at the debriefing." And makes his way quickly to his quarters.

He stops before opening the door to his quarters the nightmare still fresh in his mind. _Get a grip of yourself Obi-Wan_ opening the door and inside is…his rooms as he left them. Heading into his bed room he changes into a fresh set of Jedi robes. Putting the kettle on he then tends to the plants he inherited from Qui-Gon.

"Another fine mess I got myself into Master and I know I know I should focus on the here and now…but it's different this time..." he stops a moment as if waiting for an answer and shaking his head he. "But you also said the Force with provide a solution." He pauses again looking melancholy, "I do hope it does this time." Finishing with the plants he pours his tea sitting down. He tries to prepare himself for meeting the Council.

Anakin stands beside Obi-Wan as he reports to the Council about what happened on Zygerria. "I was trying to get Governor Roshti to safety when we were brought down by the local forces. Rex managed to escape but the Governor and myself were captured and separated. I did not see Governor Roshti again until the slave auction."

"That is where I saw Obi-Wan, beaten," He casts a look at Obi-Wan who doesn't look back at him, "led out into the auction pit. The Queen asked me to whip him to show him "his place". I entered the arena and staged a rescue attempt."

"Which failed." Obi-Wan cuts in a touch of bitterness in his voice.

Anakin ignores him and continues. "The Queen made me serve her, she threatened to have Ahsoka and Obi-Wan killed if I did not obey. I decided to bide my time, not only for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka but this would allow me time to find the location of the colonists."

Several members of the council nod in approval. "Artoo had free roam of the palace and managed to locate Ahsoka and I was able to free her before planning on confronting the Queen. However the Queen was attacked by Count Dooku. I managed to get to her before she died and got the location of Obi-Wan and the colonists. I called in reinforcements while on route to Kadavo. Thanks to the quick thinking of my Padawan," He places a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "We were able to rescue all the colonists."

 _Not all of them_ Obi-Wan remembers the ones killed just so Keeper Agruss could keep him in line. He suddenly becomes aware of the eyes on him. "Um…Yes and once I…knew help had arrived I located Anakin and assisted in the evacuation of the colonists."

Master Yoda clasps his hands, "Detailed your report is Skywalker. Go you may." Anakin looks to Obi-Wan then bows to the council and signaling to Ahsoka to follow him. Obi-Wan becomes very aware that he now stands alone before the council. Master Yoda nods to Mace and he signals for the rest of the council leave. He stands there in silence for what feels like forever trying not to look in the eyes of his colleagues as the leave the chamber. Mace is the last to leave and Obi-Wan looks to him before swallowing and shifting his gaze to the Grandmaster.

"Anything else I can help you with Master Yoda?" Yoda just stares at him and Obi-Wan looks away., "hiding something you are." Obi-Wan swallows, "Am I? I have told no lies." Yoda narrows his eyes at him, "Revealed you have not, what happened to you." He points his gimer stick at him. Obi-wan tries to skirt around it, "I was captured and put to work in a mine. There really isn't anything to tell Master." Master Yoda slides of his chair his gimer stick tapping on the marbled floor as he walks, "Very well, walk with me you will."

Yoda doesn't say a word as they walk and Obi-Wan follows the old Jedi to his quarters where Yoda points to a cushion "Sit you will." Obi-Wan sits down and Yoda using the force brings a cushion closer to Obi-Wan and sits down. He knows that the old Jedi will keep prying until he gets the truth. "injured you are." Yoda points a claw at him "I've had worse." Obi-Wan shrugs it off. "Judge that I will."

"Master, really it's nothing I can't…" Yoda frowns, "Think I do not know? Hmm? Written on your face it is Obi-Wan. Clear for all to see. Yes." Obi-Wan falls silent, was it really that obvious? Yoda takes a breath, "Let me see you will." Obi-Wan sighs knowing Yoda won't relent so he removes his tunic and Yoda gets up and walks around him. Whip marks across his back and arms, the burn marks from the slave collar that he had managed to hide and bruises from where he had been punched and kicked.

The only thing he couldn't hide was the bruises on his face. "A healer see you must." Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Master..." Yoda comes back around to face him "Argue you will not young one, tended these must be." Obi-Wan sighs relenting, Master Yoda takes out his comlink and calls a healer.

Master Healer Che arrives at Yoda's quarters and putting down her kit she moves over to Obi-Wan. Her hands gently going over his back and moving his head to see if there is any lasting damage by the collar. "Obi-Wan you really should come into the Halls of Healing, I could treat it with bacta bandages but that requires you to be lying face down for at least a week. It would heal quicker if we gave you a few days in one of the tanks." Again Obi-Wan objects. "No I can't go to the Halls."

"Stay with me he will." Obi-Wan looks to Yoda, "Master Yoda I don't" Yoda holds a hand up stopping him. "Decided it is." He looks to Che, "Stay here he will, care for him I will." Che nods, "Very well Master." She gets Obi-Wan to the spare bed in Yoda's quarters and gets him to lie face down. She applies a bacta bandages to his back. Once she has finished she moves over to Yoda and hands him some medication. "Every 4 hours give him one of these for the pain and every 6 this one in case of infection. They can be mixed with water to make ingestion easier."

With the soothing bacta on his back and something about Yoda's quarters Obi-Wan soon dozed off. Yoda sits nearby watching the young Jedi knowing there is more to his injuries than just the physical. Something that Obi-Wan is trying to hide possibly even from himself by denying it happened. Yoda knows that in order to fully heal Obi-Wan must confront what happened to him.

Yoda doesn't have a chrono in his quarters he just seems to know the time and sliding off his cushion he picks up one of the pain shots from Che and mixes it in some water. Placing a straw in it he goes over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan…time to take your medicine it is yes." He gently shakes him. Obi-Wan groggily opens his eyes, "hmm? Yoda?"

Yoda chuckles and placing the straw near Obi-Wans face. "Yes young one, drink this you must." Obi-Wan drinks it without argument he is visibly exhausted. Taking the glass away Yoda places a clawed hand on Obi-Wans head. "Sleep now yes, sleep" Still half asleep Obi-Wan succumbs to the suggestion easily. He must admit he does have a soft spot for Obi-Wan as the young Knight is part of his legacy his great grandpadawan. Climbing back onto his seat he slips into meditation.

His meditation is disturbed by Obi-Wan muttering in his sleep. The old Jedi moves closer to him. "no..." Yoda watches, the young Jedi's face showing signs of distress. "master…please..." his voice begging. Yoda wonders what he is pleading for…He places a clawed hand on Obi-Wans face sending waves of calm to him over the Force. "Home in the Temple you are Obi-Wan, Safe are you." Obi-Wans face relaxes as the nightmare dissipates his breathing becoming less labored.

A couple of hours later Obi-Wan wakes up blinking forgetting for a moment where he is he tries to sit up. "stay down you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda hobbles over to him. "Rest you need, yes rest." Obi-Wan groans slightly lying face down is not particularly comfortable "Master, I need to be allowed to go back to my quarters." Yoda acts like he can't hear him and goes back to his little kitchen to continue cooking.

Obi-Wan sighs, "Master Yoda?" He gets no reply but then he is certain he can hear humming from the kitchen. Deciding he is going to sit up the next thing he knows Yoda is standing in front of him with a steaming bowl of food. "Eat yes, help you heal it will."

"Master I'm not…" Yoda just stares at him and he sighs moving to sit up. "No! Stay down you must. Feed it to you I will." Obi-Wan flushes red. "Master, I can manage myself." Yoda smiles, "Be embarrassed you should not." Obi-Wan relents as Yoda feeds him the stew followed by another drink mixed with antibiotics.

"Concerned for you young Skywalker is. Been to see if here you are." Obi-Wan pales, he had been making a point of avoiding Anakin. "Told him a virus you have, contagious to humans. Caring for you I am." Obi-Wan sighs shaking his head slightly, "He won't believe it. He knows there is something I've not been telling him." Yoda looks at him his ears pricking slightly as though in surprise but Obi-Wan knows better than to be fooled by the Grandmaster.

He takes a breath he wants to tell Yoda but he can barely bring himself to admit how close he was to breaking. Facing Anakin makes it harder knowing that his former Padawan had once been a slave. Forced to obey the whims of another being. He knows Anakin said that Watto wasn't that bad for a master but that doesn't detract from the fact Anakin wasn't able to be a normal child.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to speak. "Rest." Is all Yoda said before disappearing again into his little kitchen. Obi-Wan sighs trying to move his shoulders. The bacta is soothing the whip marks on his back but being stuck in this position is not comfortable. Perhaps if healer Che returns he might ask to be moved to a bacta tank. At least there he would escape Yoda's care!

After a few days Obi-Wan realizes that healer Che isn't coming back and he is at the mercy of Master Yoda. The wizened old Jedi is sitting in sight of the young Jedi meditating. Obi-Wan sighs, he had tried to meditate but couldn't focus. Shifting a little bit to get comfortable, a grunt escapes his lips. "Distracting me you are." Obi-Wan looks over to find Yoda is now looking at him.

"Sorry Master." Yoda slides off his cushion and hobbles over to Obi-Wan. "Unable to meditate are you?" Obi-Wan nods slightly, "I'm a little distracted." Yoda's ears twitch. "Thinking of Kadavo are you?" Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan prepares himself. "Yes Master…to make a point the Keeper killed several Togruta. If I disobeyed others would suffer."

Yoda floats a cushion over to himself and sits down. "Responsible for their deaths you are not." Obi-Wan closes his eye seeing the Togruta who died. He couldn't even remember their faces as some he never even got the opportunity to see them. "Some were tortured because of me, I was forced to beg for their lives."

Yoda points to Obi-Wan, "Protect them you did. Save them you did." Obi-Wan frowns shaking his head. "That was Anakin and his Padawan. I couldn't do anything to help them Master Yoda. All I could do was do my best to obey the masters and hope they didn't take anything out on the Togruta. The guards took delight in trying to get me to slip up and would beat me for the sake of it and I couldn't retaliate."

Yoda listens to him, "Blame yourself, you should not. Victim you were. Did what you could Obi-Wan. Heal not only your wounds but your mind also. Hiding from us, help you it will not." Obi-Wan closes his eyes again, knowing full well that Yoda was right. If this had happened to any other Jedi he would tell them exactly what Yoda is telling him now.

Opening his eyes he finds Yoda is standing in front of him. "Home you are, safe you are." Yoda puts a claw gently on Obi-Wans face. "Help you we will."


End file.
